Firefly Nub3rs crossover
by Fantasy Creature
Summary: When the crew of Serenity gets sent back in time. And are the mane suspects in the case of a missing person what will happen?
1. Oops

Disclaimer: I do not own Serenity or Numb3rs

A.N. this is a pre-Serenity Numb3rs crossover

Mal walked into the docking bay. "Alright we have a job." He said to the crew who had congregated there, "We are going to steal some sort of time machine. You know the kind with all sorts of blinky lights and buzzers."

"Kay," said Jayne simply. "should I pack _grenades?_" Mal rolled his eyes.

"Be ready to go in twenty minutes, everyone goes even crazy girl." Mal said

"No, she isn't." Simon said.

"She is, I want all hands on board. Nineteen minutes." Mal said, a warning tone in his voice.

Nineteen Minutes Later

Simon, River, Kaylie, Wash, Zoë, Jayne and Mal walked off the Serenity. They were on a small dusty planet. Straight across from them was a small lab. Today the scientists were testing the time machine. A perfect opportunity.

The crew snuck through the building. When they reached the room with the time machine they walked in behind one of the workers. There it was, the time machine.

"Clear the room." a voice called.

"Hide," said Mal. After hiding they waited for a few minutes then climbed in the time machine. River, Zoë, Mal, Jayne, Simon and Kaylie all sat down in the back but Wash walked to the front.

"What do you say we get out of here? This thing can fly too you know." He said as he sat in the drivers seat and grabbed a lever.

"No, Wash don't …" started Mal but then there was a loud whoosh and then it stopped. "…pull that lever." Mal finished.

"Why?" Wash asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"You just took us back in time." Mal answered simply. He walked up to the dashboard and peered at a dial. "To the year 2006."

Jayne looked at him "That's…" he said as he tried to do the math. "A really long time ago."

"Oops." said Wash.

"Yeah, oops." yelled Mal, "Just push the leaver the other way."

Wash did but all that happened was a clang as the primary buffer panel fell off.

"Was that the primary buffer panel? Did the primary buffer panel just fall of my gorram time machine?" Mal asked angrily.

"Um, yeah I think the time machine is broken." Wash stated the obvious.

"Broken, broken? I am going to _Break _you" Mal yelled.

'_He's angry'_ Wash thought.

"Now, now." He said aloud, "Let's not get feisty." Wash managed to escape by looking at Zoë for help. They stepped outside into a large parking lot.

tbc


	2. Numb3rs

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3ers or Firefly.

Don Eppes walked through the halls. He was working a kidnapping case, a 20 year-old CalSci student had gone shopping and no one had seen her since. Don was going to call Charlie to see if he knew her. As he was thinking, a lab tech walked up.

"Hey, I got the finger prints of the suspects from the crime scene." said the tech. "At first I couldn't find them on the database. It's like they didn't exist."

"What do you mean you couldn't find them?" asked Don.

"Well, they weren't on any kind of record." said the tech. "after I couldn't find them in our database I checked for local police reports, they were arrested for holding a campout in a park last night. Zoë Washburne, Hoban Washburne, River Tam, Simon Tam, Malcom Reynolds, Jayne Cobb and Kaylie Frye and one unknown."

"Ok, I'll call Charlie, you bring them in." Don called already walking away

Ten minutes later

A man came up to Don and Charlie, "The suspects are all here" he said.

"Ok." said Don "Bring them in two at a time." Don and Charlie went out into a room where all of the people were waiting. When Charlie walked in there was a sharp intake of breath.

"Um, Hoban Washburne and Zoë Washburne." said Charlie looking around trying to figure out whom he was talking to. A man in a Hawaiian shirt so loud it hurt and a lady with long curly black hair stepped up.

When they were in the interrogation room Don said, "I am Don Eppes and this…" he said pointing to the man next to him, "…is my brother Charlie Eppes."

"Mr. Universe?" Wash said in disbelief.

"No." said Charlie clearly more than a little disturbed.

"Ok" said Don "We just want to ask you a few questions."

"Believe me, we don't know anything." Wash replied.

"Where were you yesterday at 2:30pm?" asked Don.

"Um" said Zoë and Wash, looking at each other.

"We were driving for work." said Wash slowly.

After an hour of talking to the crew two at a time they had only gotten answers along the lines of "Driving." "Work." and "Uhhhhhhhhhh." from any of them.

Then they called the whole crew in together. River was talking to Simon "They'll know, they'll know and they won't hurt us." She said in a flat voice.

"Ok." said Don "where did you come from? I know you didn't just fly your time machine in from the future." He said.

"Actually," said Charlie. "There is no law of physics that says it is impossible."

Don looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Ya." said Wash quietly to Zoë, who giggled.

"Is there something you know that I don't?" asked Don.

TBC


	3. What they know that Don doesn't

Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly or Numb3rs

A.N. I hope you guys like it

"I'm sure there is something we know that you don't. But we aren't likely to tell you." Said Mal.

"I think it is in your best interest to tell us what you know about Terry Johnson." Don said.

"Who's Terry Johnson?" asked Jayne who was eating an apple.

"Don't pretend you don't know. She is the missing person we called you in about." Don said exasperatedly.

"Oh." Said Wash "We thought this was about…" Mal hit him. "…Something else." Wash finished.

"What?" asked Charlie.

Another intake of breath.

"Nothing." Said Zoë.

"Well," Said Don. "We will release you for now. But don't leave town. You'll need to give us a number where we can reach you."

"A number of what?" Jayne asked.

The crew formed a small circle.

"A phone number." said Simon.

"Can you here me now? Good." said River. Jayne raised one eyebrow.

"So like an old form of communication." Jayne wondered aloud.

"Brrring." said River. Then she turned around and said "555-1212."

Five minutes later

Don and Charlie walked away from the interrogation room.

"I have a few equations to work out. I will see you tomorrow." Said Charlie who was clearly in a rush.

"Ok." said Don. "I am going back to the crime scene to look for more evidence." Then they both left.

Charlie ran to his house and into his room. He had to work this out. It couldn't be chance. On the same day a girl goes missing, seven people just show up, they must have something to do with it.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Nub3rs or Firefly

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out

Charlie ran down the street towards the FBI building. He was out of breath as he had run all the way from the bus stop, but it didn't matter, he had to talk to the suspects. He ran into the station on his way in he bumped into Don.

"Oh… hey… Don." gasped Charlie. "I need to talk to the suspects on the kidnapping case."

"Sorry, we've already released them. But maybe you can go find them" Said Don who knew that if Charlie come back so quickly it must be important.

Charlie raced off to talk to them; after looking around the city for an hour he gave up and went home, but to his surprise that's where they were.

How did you get here?" he asked kind of creeped out.

They just pointed at River.

"Ok, tell me where you came from and why you were not in any of the databases," said Charlie.

"Yeah, right." Simon said.

"Whoosh. We come here to now." Blurted River.

"Just tell me, I won't hurt you." Said Charlie now talking to River. He looked up at Simon. "She's not quite stable, is she?"

"No." said Simon "But she's getting better."

"Whoosh. We come here to now," said River again.

"Don't tell him girl." Jayne said to River.

Charlie looked confused. "We come here to _now_?" He was almost sure that he was getting something.

"Just tell me." said Charlie who was starting to get annoyed.

"No." said Mal loudly.

Charlie leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. After a moment he gave a little thump with his head. Then he pulled down a dry erase board and started to right out an equation.

"That's wrong." Said River standing up and pointing at a part of the equation.

"Well that part is just figurative." Said Charlie.

"But you have to reverse it." she said.

"But that means…" Charlie started then he turned around and looked at them.

"Call me crazy, but are you from the future."

River nodded her head and said, "There was a farmer had a dog and _Bingo_ was his name-o"


End file.
